


Come closer

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival shares that he'd like to try calling a sex line, Mordred offers him an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come closer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for pthon '14. I went over it and polished it up a tiny bit. My beta had gone over it back when I first wrote it, but I didn't wanna bother her with it this time, so any mistakes left are my own. Friends to lovers/friends with benefits, dirty talk, slightly insecure Percy.

“Why would you even call a sex line?” Mordred asks.

Percival rolls his head to the side to give him an unimpressed look. “To order pizza. Why the hell do you think?”

“No, I mean,” Mordred starts, then rolls over on his belly. He pushes his arms beneath his pillow and rests his head on it again. “Do you really need it?”

“I guess,” Percival murmurs and closes his eyes. “I mean, it seems like I do. If I wanna get what I really want.”

“And what would that be?”

Percival snorts. “I’m not having this conversation with you.”

“Why not?” Mordred asks, and he sounds so offended that Percival opens his eyes to appreciate his face.

“ _Because_ ,” he says pointedly, but he knows this won’t bring the conversation to an end.

Mordred doesn’t disappoint. “Come _on_ , Percy,” he drawls and shifts closer. He all but sprawls on top of Percival and grins. “Talk dirty to me.”

Percival takes a breath, ready to laugh, but there’s something in his friend’s words combined with his warm weight on Percival, that stops him.

Mordred tilts his head to the side. “Is that it? Dirty talk?”

Percival sighs. “It’s not just that. It’s what the… talking would be about.”

Mordred twines his fingers together and places his hands on Percival’s chest. He lays his chin on them, letting Percival know he’s ready to listen.

“I just… wanna be fucked,” Percival murmurs. “Hard.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to call a sex line,” Mordred says gently.

“Yeah, it does,” Percival grunts. “There aren’t a whole lot of people who want to fuck me in the first place, and the ones that do expect me to…” He trails off. “If I can’t have this with someone next to me, I might as well get off with a stranger, even if they’re just a voice in my ear.”

Mordred looks at him for a minute. “You can have it with me,” he says in the end.

_“What?”_

Mordred shrugs. “I’m not that bad. And I won’t cost you a fortune.”

Percival laughs. “This can cost me our friendship, you dork,” he says, even as Mordred’s words make his cock take sudden interest in their conversation.

Mordred huffs. “Who says it has to? We can get off once or twice or whatever. If we don’t like it, we’ll stop and that’ll be the end of it.” He sits up and presses his palms to Percival’s chest. “What do you say?”

“I guess we can try,” Percival says, uncertain. “Wait, now?” he asks when Mordred shifts on top of him again.

“Thought you’d feel like it,” Mordred replies and grinds down on him, teasing Percival through their clothing. Percival groans and slides his hands up Mordred’s thighs, digs his fingers in. “Percy?”

“Fuck, yes, okay,” Percival moans and thrusts up.

Mordred laughs and grabs Percival’s hands. He leans down to pin them on both sides of Percival’s head. “When you say you wanna get fucked,” Mordred says, voice low, “do you mean you want _me_ to fuck you? ‘Cause I can also imagine riding you until you scream. Beg for me to let you come already.”

“Fuck, Mordred,” Percival grunts. “Have you thought about this before?”

Mordred shrugs again. “Maybe.” He raises a hand to trace Percival’s lips with his fingers and hums when Percival lets him in. “Fuck, Percy, will you let me fuck your mouth?” Percival moans and closes his eyes as he sucks on the digits, bobs his head up and down in encouragement. “Of course you will,” Mordred rasps. “You’ll let me do whatever I want.”

Percival moans again. His eyes are still closed and it’s not because doing this is as weird as he thought it’d be—it’s the exact opposite. It’s comfortable. It’s _hot_.

“We can get you a blindfold if you want to,” Mordred suggests, voice soft. Percival finally opens his eyes and tilts his head back so Mordred pulls his fingers out of his mouth.

“No, just. Let me suck you already,” he begs.

Mordred makes a small noise as he unzips his jeans. “How should we…”

“As you are,” Percival urges him. “Come closer.”

Mordred tucks his fingers beneath his jeans and pushes them down along with his underwear.

Percival sees him smirk as Mordred fists his cock and teases Percival’s lips with it and he thinks, _Yeah, we can do this once. Or twice. Or whatever._


End file.
